dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tekka's Last Stand!
Main Events *Team Tekka is eliminated and the remaining members of Team Pinich go on to the Quarterfinals. Plot Tekka uses Kamehameha against Paprika, Super Kamehameha against Pinich, and Kamehameha against Wanta before proceeds to take out his Fusion Tag and use up his one-time Fusion Tag in to conduct a Freeform Fusion and selects Vegito: GT. Tekka's and Vegito: GT's voices echo as they both exclaim Freeform Fusion before proceeding to fuse resulting in another blinding light. Pinich at first thinks he sees Vegito with Tekka's silhouette showing through the light as it begins to disperse revealing Tekka's new form. Tekka announces his new form to be a Freeform Fusion as uses 10x Kamehameha to blast all four of them away and proceeds to kick them each in the gut. Skwash feels a surge of ki rush through him as his muscles begin to seize up as Tekka realises that it is the result of him using Kaio-ken with his regular Super Saiyan 4 form. Skwash is forced back into his base form as Tekka uses Complete Shot and knocks Skwash into the arena. As a result of being outclassed by his friend; Pinich and his remaining teammates decide to make a coordinated attack against Tekka and momentarily overwhelm him before being knocked back and sent flying to the arena. Pinich stands back up and decides to use his on Fusion Tag to Freeform Fuse with Super 17 w/Cell Absorbed. He powers up before immediately going after Tekka and is able to fair against him with each attack. They proceed to punch each other in the face and knocked each other back. They attempt to fire a ki blast each at point-blank range but it results in a brief clash before exploding and sending them flying back as Pinich stops himself before proceeding to power up and proceeds to transform into Super Saiyan and battle against Tekka and is able to overwhelm with each of his attacks. Tekka attempts to predict his moves but is overwhelmed at each step before remembering through Vegito: GT that Vegeta: GT was in his base form prior to the fusion and begins to power up in hopes of being able to use Vegeta: GT's Super Saiyan form. Tekka continues to power up as his aura begins to change with his clothes lighting up and his muscle mass increase before resulting in an explosion of ki revealing his Super Saiyan form. Their already titanic battle becomes even more titanic as their clashes begin to shake planetoid and even Floor 5 starts shaking from the mere display of power. Tekka uses Spirit Sword in order to prevent himself from going out of bounds and kicks Pinich in the gut. Pinich promptly transforms into Super Saiyan 2 fires Electro Eclipse Ball at Tekka only for the Earthling to fire 10x Kamehameha at it. Both the energy sphere and the energy wave explodes resulting in a large shockwave that almost sends the bystanders flying as Tekka kicks Pinich in the gut and teleports to the Arena. Tekka tells Pinich that he has the edge for the moment but won't have it for long as he unleashes a tremendous amount of energy causing large winds to form around him and begin blowing away the stands as Tekka's hair begins to glow and grow. His muscles grow as his entire body begins to glow and electricity forms around his body before unleashing his power once again sending out a blinding light. Pinich's jaw hits the floor as the light fades away along with Piccolo longing shocked and seems to be lost for words. Tekka is revealed to have become Super Saiyan 3. Tekka blasts Paprika with Super Dodon Blast and almost sends him flying into a wall, but Skwash manages to push him back to the arena while sacrificing himself. Pinich is overwhelmed and overpowered by Tekka and almost eliminated by a ki blast only to recover at the last second before being kicked into the arena and reverts from his Super Saiyan 2 form. Sensing that they are going to lose; Paprika and Wanta power up to their full power and uses Galick Flash and Revenge Final Flash respectively before unleashing a powerful energy wave and manages to strike Tekka with Pinich taking advantage and using Massive Eclipse Bomb and results in a large explosion. Tekka flies over to arena but as he floats above it; Wanta fires a ki blast at Tekka's Metamo-Ring destroys it resulting in him reverting to his base form before being knocked down from a triple attack. Tekka manages to stand before Sean-Sean finishes the countdown, however, he struggles to remain standing as blood drips from his forehead and left shoulder. He thanks Pinich for the fight as he walks backwards and wishing him luck for the rest of the tournament as Pinich removes his Metamo-Ring and holds out his fist to Tekka, however, he accidentally causes a shockwave which knocks Tekka off the ring - eliminating him from the tournament. Pinich apologises as Sean-Sean announces Team Pinich as the victors and tells them to train for the quarterfinals as they can no longer take replacements. Appearances Characters *Tekka *Pinich *Skwash *Paprika *Wanta *Sean-Seán Locations *Floor 5 Transformations *Super Saiyan 2 *Freeform Fusion *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 3 Battles *Tekka vs. Pinich (Super Saiyan 2), Paprika, & Wanta *Tekka (Freeform fused with Vegito: GT) vs. Pinich (Super Saiyan 2), Paprika, Wanta, & Skwash (Super Saiyan 4/Base) *Tekka (Freeform fused with Vegito: GT/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Pinich (Freeform fused with Super 17/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) *Tekka (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Pinich (Super Saiyan 2), Paprika, Wanta, & Skwash *Tekka vs. Pinich Category:Fanga